


Seto The Surprise Spoiler

by Soft Star (Umbriel)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbriel/pseuds/Soft%20Star
Summary: 'Prompt 1: "Sometimes lying is the right thing to do, so I lied to you." Yami Yugi/Seto Kaiba'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleopatra (empressofthelight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/gifts).



"Sometimes lying is the right thing to do, so I lied to you, okay?" Yami asserted, raising his voice and prompting the other man to do the same in return.

 

"Lying to me is never okay! Who do you think I am?!" The tall brunet retorted.

 

"Lie to those irritating friends of yours all you like, but when we agreed to start a relationship you should have known full well that you couldn't get away with going behind my back!" Kaiba shouted, every ounce of his former bitterness that had taken so long to thaw now returning to him.

 

"Okay, enough— I'm going out."

 

"You just got back! Don't try to avoid discussing this with me, Yugi—"

 

"You're _such_ a pain," Yami growled as he marched back down the hall, slamming the door behind him before Kaiba could say any more.

 

 

There was an unpleasant silence that carried the tenseness of what had just transpired, and Kaiba made it about an hour before he finally couldn't even stand his own company with the amount of anger brewing inside him.

He resorted to calling his sibling, but the younger Kaiba claimed to have little time to talk for some reason. It sounded as though he was with at least several others and none of them work associates.

 

"I think he left at a good time, it would be a shame if you argued," Mokuba offered him the oddly worded sentiment before hanging up.

 

Perplexed rather than furious, Kaiba sat alone for a while longer then, wondering why exactly it would be such a shame if he and his partner argued.

Surely if there was tension between them it was better to simply discuss it... even if it wasn't done so in a particularly civil manner?

 

"October twenty-third," the CEO muttered to himself as he glanced mindlessly at the wall clock.

 

Was there anything special about that date? The month? The year?

Before he could consider it longer, and perhaps even stumble upon the seemingly obvious answer, the front door opened quietly and Yami returned with not only an apologetic look, but also dinner.

 

"So you came cr—"

 

"Don't start that or I'll leave for the whole night and take your dinner with me," the smaller man warned with a note of humour.

 

"Sit down, I want to talk about what happened," Kaiba insisted, seating himself at the kitchen table first.

 

Yami sighed but did as was asked of him, unwrapping the packaged food in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

 

"This week you've been out late and busy at every opportunity I've extended to you for us to spend time together. I know I'm not familiar enough with the protocol of a relationship, but you can't deny that I've been making more effort even in spite of that."

 

 

Mauve eyes glanced around the room as their owner shrugged and then nodded, seeming to agree with the statement.

 

"So?" Kaiba encouraged sternly, "I already know that you lied to me about where you've been, so why bother keeping the rest of it quiet?"

 

"Can this not wait for just two days?" Yami sighed.

 

"That's a very specific—"

 

"It will be the twenty fifth," the other man clarified with a deadpan expression. "Does that ring _any_ bells... at all?"

 

Kaiba was silent for a worryingly long amount of time trying to work it out, but it finally twigged, and the brunet's expression softened.

 

"...My birthday. Mokuba... and you? You were planning a party..."

 

"You've made me ruin the surprise now, see?" Yami huffed, starting on his own meal since it seemed like Kaiba wasn't going to help himself.

 

"Right... sorry," the CEO replied dolefully.

 

"You need to be more trusting and learn to let things go, or nothing good will ever happen because you'll know about it too soon, Kaiba," the other duellist cautioned his partner with a sage look.

 

"How would you have reacted to having learned that you'd been lied to?!" Kaiba quickly revolted.

 

Yami rolled his eyes and slid the bento box across the table.

 

"Shut up and your dinner, surprise spoiler," he smirked.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written for these two in ages but they may just rekindle my love for ygo altogether & this was a really good prompt to do for them so ty!! (’ 3`)


End file.
